Countdown: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 101: Count-down, the seventh episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the 102nd episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 00:59 *Franz Hopper: Bring out the codes Tyron! The instructions were clear... *Tyron: going to sell them. *Franz Hopper: You want to use them for your own interest! *Aelita: Where did you find that? *Jeremy: I brought it from the Cortex. *Franz Hopper: They weren't supposed to be brought out of the vault, Tyron! *Jeremy: Yet I was nervous then and didn't pay any attention. But there's this voice... is it familiar to you? *Franz Hopper: ...You don't belong anymore on my team! *Jeremy: Wait, listen. *Franz Hopper: You're unable to work without my supercomputer! *Aelita: My father? Do you think it's my father? *Jeremy: I don't know Aelita. But if it's really him, he didn't seem that happy, judging by his tone of voice. *Aelita: Could this video explain why he is involved with XANA's return? *Jeremy: Maybe. But just to make sure, I'll do a numerical deinterlacing. PE class. *Franz Hopper: Those plans weren't supposed to be brought out of the vault! *Jim: Flex! Flex! Flex... come on, you're all flabby today! Come on, flex! Flex! Flex! Come on guys, move your rind??! Flex! Come on, come on, come oooon! Flex! *Ulrich: You know what? I saw Samantha just before! *Odd: Sam?! Don't tell me that's not true... No way! *Jim: What the heck?! What's the fuss? Do you think you're in a disco class?! *Odd: But, Sir, you cannot understand! *Jim: Oh yes I can! You'll run around the courtyard, ten times, and hurry up about it! Now, back to it! Err... Keep the rhythm, up! Flex! *Odd: Aaaah, Sir! *Jim: Flex! *Odd: I've pulled my leg! Help! I've got to go to the infirmary! *Jim: Look at me please, look at me! Flex! Flex! *Jeremy: What's the matter with Odd today? Did he win the jackpot? *Ulrich: You're close. I just told him Samantha's back in Kadic. *Aelita: Samantha? She's back? Well, put like that, she'll indeed bring some spice. *Odd: Sam?! You're here, is it... really you? *Samantha: No! No, it's not me. What's the problem? Aren't you happy to see me? *Odd: I am, I am, of course, quite the opposite! I - I just need to change clothes... Ok, let's meet in the cafeteria in two minutes, no more, no less! Ok? *Jim: And you beeeend and you go baaaack. And you bend and you go baaack. *Jeremy: There's an activated tower on Lyoko, it's an attack. We have to warn the others. *Ulrich: Ok. *Jim: ...And you go baaa - Belpois! Where are you going? *Jeremy: It's just like Odd, sir, something's wrong with my muscle! *Jim: That's not possible! That's a real slaughter! What's the problem with you all today? Well, let's get back to it. And you beeeeeend... *Aelita: I'll warn Yumi and William. *Ulrich: And I'll take care of Odd. Now, pretend you collapse, and I'll bring you to the infirmary. 04:53 *Yumi: So, where is the attack? *Jeremy: Desert Sector. To the West... there's an activated tower. I'll send you the others as soon as they arrive! *William: Let's go. *Jeremy: Transfer William! Transfer Yumi! Virtualization. *William: Ok, I'm already warmed up. There's no need for reinforcements, isn't there Yumi? *Yumi: Jeremy, is the tower far from us? *Jeremy: No, right after the canyon exit. Straight in front of you. *Yumi: Hey, William, it's not a race! *Odd: Hey, Sam, I'm here! *Janitor (Specter): Wow, watch it! *Samantha: Are you out of your mind? You did that on purpose, I saw it! Odd, are you alright? That guy was mad? *Odd: No, I'm fired, it's nothosurus. *Samantha: Wow, I think you've had a serious blow to your head. *Odd: Get away... not my problem. *Samantha: Are you laughing at me? *Odd: No, no, no, no! *Samantha: Do you want me to take you to the infirmary? *Odd: Yes. You're an ugly beetroot. *Samantha: Oh, right? Well, you know what? The beetroot is off, now. 06:53 *Yumi: Shh. Did you hear that? *William: No. I heard nothing, Why? *Yumi: Let's fight back to back! *William: Let me take care of that. Way too easy! Seems like a small attack today. *Yumi: William, jump! Yeah, you were right. Way too easy. *Jeremy: Don't get carried away, guys. The scanner says things are moving around the tower. Please wait for Ulrich and Aelita, they're on their way. *Aelita: Jeremy? Try to call Odd again. If there's a specter hanging around in Kadic, he really needs to know that. *Jeremy: I'll take care of that, don't worry. *Ulrich: Thanks for the Overbike. *Jeremy: You're welcome. Ah, looks like there is a specter somewhere near the cafeteria. *Aelita: I hate those code-eaters... Not to mention their perverted side effects. *Ulrich: The perverted side-effects Odd needs to be aware of would probably be more those of Samantha. *Aelita: Don't waste time, the others are waiting for you in the canyon. I'm going to call Odd. *Ulrich: Okay! Here we go! Yumi, William, the cavalry's coming. *Jim: Ah, Della Robia, I was trying to reach the infirmary. *Odd: Saxophone emergency, the wolf is running after go go dancers! *Jim: I... think I'll try calling there once again. Are you sure you're okay, Della Robia? Yeah, I think you're not. 09:20 *Yumi: Wait, William! Aelita and Ulrich will be here in a minute. *William: Well, it's better if we're aware of what we'll have to face first, right? *Yumi: It's better to be four people than two! *William: It seems really calm to me. Unless Jeremy was wrong the tower's not protected. *Yumi: You'll never change. You always have to do whatever pleases you... *Jeremy: Yumi! Can you hear me? Ulrich, Aelita! Code red! William and Yumi were blown up! Find shelter quickly! *Ulrich: What the heck? *Aelita: Jeremy? I've never seen something like that before. What do we do? Jeremy? *Jeremy: Get away, find somewhere to hide. Odd, is that you? Where are you?! *Odd: Behind the baskets! *Jeremy: What? Stop that, there's no time to joke. Where are you? *Odd: In the love booth! Beers, notebooks, the donuts fever! *Jeremy: Odd, wait a minute. A specter touched you, didn't it? *Odd: Vyesh! *Jeremy: Does "vyesh" mean "yes"? *Odd: Vyesh! Vyesh! *Jeremy: Odd, don't even move, okay? *Odd: Vyesh! *Jeremy: It's Odd, he was attacked by the specter. Take my phone, and try to find out where he is. Ulrich, Aelita. Are you ok? What's happening? *Ulrich: Jeremy, we'll never be able to reach the tower! That thing seems to be indestructible! *Aelita: I may have a chance if I fly over it, thanks to my wings. *Ulrich: Not even in your dreams... you'll never be fast enough. It would crush you! Jeremy, you really need to find a solution. *Jeremy: I'm trying, I'm trying, but that thing seems quite powerful! Aelita, use your energy field to protect yourselves! *Ulrich: Jeremy! It's working! We'll try to move forward. *Jeremy: Don't stay too close to it. That's too dangerous! *Ulrich: Come on, move forward! Carry on. Well done, Aelita! *Jeremy: Watch out! 12:14 *William: I can't believe it. This is the first time we were defeated like... *Ulrich: ...Like... newbies... right. *Jeremy: And the cherry on the cake... a specter's still chasing us. And Judging by Odd's current state, we cannot wait. *Aelita: Odd, how is he doing? *Yumi: Not very well... I can't understand where he is. *Jeremy: Listen. I cannot revirtualize you on Lyoko for the next twelve hours... So our priority is to rescue Odd. Ok? And, about that wall of Blocks, I'll find a way. *Yumi: And what about the specter? How do we get rid of it? *Jeremy: I know who it is... it's the gardener. Avoid walking on flower beds and you'll be fine. 12:49 *Yumi: Yes, Odd? We're heading to the courtyard... Are you far from it? What? The palm tree desert? What? Yeah, I know, you already said that. I don't know, find something, send a text! *William: He's there! *Odd: The sketch... the flex... the almost! *Yumi: Wow, calm down. Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe. *William: And we already know about the specter... It's the gardener. *Odd: Ronflonflon... he eats the wake... slices the turn! *Yumi: Don't worry, everything will be fine. What's that? Is that Jim's cell phone?! *Odd: Slim, slim, I mixed his saxophone. The weasel isn't a rake, he got hit! *Yumi: Well, take him back to the lab, and I'll give Jim his cell phone back. We're already in enough trouble. *Ulrich: Ok, let's do this. *Odd: He got hit! Connect the screw, connect the screw! He eats the wake, slices the turn! *Yumi: Wow. That specter was something. 13:54 *Aelita: Odd, are you alright? *Jeremy: I know it's not simple but we need your help. There's a wall of Blocks protecting the tower. You're the only one left able to go to Lyoko. We need to find its weak spot. *Odd: The skeletons wook, he slices the turn. Danger... *Jeremy: We won't get anywhere... We'll talk when you're on Lyoko, ok? *Odd: Karaoke! Uhhhh... A, E, I, O, U... 1,2,3,4,5. Do you hear me? *Jeremy: Loud and clear. *Aelita: It's a relief to hear you talking normally. *William: I wonder if I didn't prefer how it was before. *Odd: Yeah, funny. Instead of laughing, you should better listen to this: the specter can change its appearance... maybe it's not the gardener anymore. Warn Yumi, quick! *Ulrich: William, come with me! *Jeremy: Ok, it's fine Odd, we're taking care of that. We both have to work now. 14:52 *Jim: Isn't that Ishiyama! *Yumi: Hello Mister Morales, here's your cellphone. I know you're probably furious, but... You know, Odd isn't feeling very well today. *Jim: I know, Yumi, no explanation is needed. I noticed Odd was strung out. And what can we say... that's what is called a 'burnout'... You're overdoing it. Insane schedule, unbearable amounts of homework, you don't do enough sports! *Yumi: I agree with you. *Jim: Well, no! Let's stop choosing the easy way... we'll talk with Delmas, come on! *Odd: Woah, what's this? *Jeremy: Cinetic lens... It'll help you analyze in detail the structure of the wall of Blocks, without getting noticed... *Odd: Woah, I think I'm going to have fun. *Jeremy: Don't worry, I'll be there. Take this and hurry to the canyon. *Odd: Got it, boss! Here I go! *Jeremy: Hey, Odd! *Odd: Yeah? *Jeremy: Don't get too close... that's how the others got caught. 16:11 *Aelita: Yumi, pick up your phone, I'm beging you... *Jim: We can't carry on like this. That's wrong, they're worn out! They can't... *Principal John Piere Delmas: Mr. Morales. You wanted to see me? *Jim: Right... *Jeremy: Odd, that's it, stop here. You'll walk from now, and take shelter as much as you can! *Odd: Ok, I'll use the ninja mode. Yumi taught me everything about it. *Jeremy: I think you meant master Ishiyama. *Odd: Darn, I swear... if Samantha could see me. I can't believe I told her she was a beetroot. I'm mortified! It sucks, I... and futhermore... a beetroot! Beetroots suck! *Jeremy: Odd... What are you talking about? *Odd: No, nothing forget about it. *Jeremy: Aelita! Odd was right! The specter morphed! *Aelita: I'll warn the boys. *Ulrich: Yeah, Aelita? What, Delmas? Are you sure? Well, we're nearby, so we'll take a look to see if Yumi isn't there. Yumi, are you ok? *Yumi: Well, yeah, it's just that... We'll all have free orange juice during the ten O'clock break. *William: The specter probably got her, she's not making any sense. *Yumi: No, calm down, guys, everything's fine! *Ulrich: What about Delmas... the specter! Did he touch you? *Yumi: Delmas? No, we shook hands, nothing happened. *William: If it's not him, then who is it? *Odd: Ok, I'm there. And here's the fous wall of Blocks. You were right, it is really something. Wow! That's madness! It rotates like one of those station signs... The one that has our train schedules written on it the closer we are to that time. The train coming from Lyoko, to Kadic, is about to leave! Please keep clear of the edge of the platform! *Jeremy: Odd, stop that! This is too serious. I'm activating your scanner eyepiece. The wall is probably a closed-circuit. *Odd: What does that actually mean? *Jeremy: They are slave Blocks, under the control of a master Block. You only need to find the master. This is the weak link. *Odd: Yeah, I see. Easier said than done. They never stop rotating! They're all similar! *Jeremy: No, that's not the point! One of them should be different. Just like... the seven errors game! *Odd: Your game sucks. *Yumi: What about Odd? *Ulrich: He's already on Lyoko. Facing such a monster won't be easy. Trust him. *Jeremy: Well, nothing new? *Odd: No, really, I can't spot anything. No, wait, that's it! One different from the others! *Jeremy: That's the one! Shoot him, and the wall should disappear. *Odd: Where do I need to shoot, precisely? *Jeremy: Why are you asking? As usual. *Odd: Oh, fine, "as usual" then. You are a funny boy. 0:19:39 *Jeremy: We're all here, Odd, now it's up to you. *Odd: Yeah, please don't put any pressure on me. *Jeremy: Odd, you should use your Overboard. *Odd: Yahooo! *Jeremy: Yes! *Odd: Welll, who's the boss? *Jeremy: I knew he would succeed. *Yumi: Samantha? What are y... *Odd: Samantha, what? Is she there? *Aelita: No, there's no way. She's the specter, it's Samantha! *Jeremy: Odd, enter the code, hurry up! *Odd: What? But what's happening? *Jeremy: Don't worry about that! Enter the code! 21:38 *Odd: I can't believe... Now XANA has reached 80% of its power and it's my fault. *Aelita: Stop that, Odd, you did really well. You can be proud of yourself. *Odd: Proud of myself? You're joking, this is a disaster. How do I make up for what I did to Samantha now? Telling her I blew up her clone? *Ulrich: You can tell her... Samantha, b-borderdom, skeleton, you're awsome. *Jeremy: Aelita! I've got the repaired file we got from the Cortex. *Franz Hopper: Those plans weren't supposed to be brought from the vault. Tyron, my instructions were clear! *Yumi: Is that your father? *Aelita: Heavens, that's him. Yeah. *Franz Hopper: You wanted to use them for your own benefit! *Tyron: It's only you, Hopper, who should think bigger. You're a small ambition-less guy. *Ulrich: Who's that guy? Do you know him? *Aelita: No, I've never heard of him before. *Franz Hopper: You're not worth participating in my research! You don't belong, anymore, on my team! *Jeremy: Well, now we're sure. Your father's not responsible for XANA's return. The one who betrayed him is behind this. It's... *Aelita: Tyron. His name is Professor Tyron. *Tyron: You're way to naïve, Mr. Hopper. Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Countdown